


a spark to the flame

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Matt Lives!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alesha have a weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spark to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 million words torrid Tuesday, 3 words - outhouse, cricket, fibre. 
> 
> They thought it couldn't be done..

"This is not an outhouse." 

Alesha turned at the bottom of the stairs to look at Matt, who was standing in front of the closed front door, his jaw hanging open, his eyes wide. He looked completely stupefied as his eyes travelled around their surroundings and she laughed, not at him as much as in memory of how her reaction, back in the day, had been exactly the same. 

Matt didn't know that of course, shook his head as he began to move around. "Seriously, Alesha, this is not an outhouse. An outhouse is a little shed in the back garden. This..." He blew out a breath. "This place is bigger than my first flat." He paused, considering. "It may be bigger than my current flat." 

Alesha took pity on him. "I should have warned you." She came up behind him, slipped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. "I had the same reaction when Amelia brought me out here." It had been her first year doing Law and while she'd known Amelia's family had money, she hadn't realised it was Money with a capital M money. "Quite something for a council girl from Hackney." 

Matt's hands closed over hers, his fingers tracing idle partterns on her skin, igniting a fire that had been smouldering all morning - it had been a long drive up here, after all. Turning his head, his eyes met hers, a slow smile spreading across his lips that was a spark to the flame, spreading heat and desire through every fibre of her being. 

"So what's the plan?" he asked, turning in her arms, sliding his hands down her back, fingers kneading at her hips in their own unmistakable suggestion. "Pimms in the drawing room? Cricket on the lawn?" 

Alesha shook her head, pressed herself against him with deliberate intent. "You haven't seen the bedroom yet," she said. His eyes flashed dark and interested and she sounded a little breathless when she continued, "Super king size bed... En suite bathroom with a bath just as big..." 

Matt's smile turned filthy as he lowered his lips to hers. "Well then," he said in between kisses. "Lead the way." 


End file.
